Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a panel and more particularly, to a touch panel having relatively fewer pins.
Description of Related Art
As the touch control technology matures, touch panels are widely applied in a variety of electronic products, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, notebook computers, and smart wearable devices. In recent years, the touch panels are further applied in large-sized electronic products, such as all in one (AIO) computers, electronic whiteboards, video conferencing systems, and so on.
As the size increases, however, the touch panels require more channels for transmitting signals. For the same reason, the number of pins required for touch detection also increases with the size of the touch panels. The more pins are disposed, the more touch chips need to be used. As a result, not only production costs of the touch panels and the load of hardwares rise, but also the update rate gets reduced. Therefore, how to reduce the number of pins required for the touch detection becomes an issue that needs to be solved by R & D personnels in this field.